


Linked

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Games, HEA, I swear, Jessika is a succubus, Magic, Masters, Multiple Realms, Not Really Character Death, Warlocks and Demons, blueberry, felhounds, hux is an imp, it happens but I swear they’re really alive, kira’s a character Rey plays as, video games - Freeform, void walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Rey plays a character in World of Warcraft named Kira. She’s a warlock who loves her void walker and never strays to using other demons—ever.In the void, where Kylo lives with the rest of the demons have had it with their master ONLY picking him and demand answers.Deep down, Kylo can’t help the feelings he’s having and wants answers for himself, except, they aren’t the ones he thought he’d find.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You guessed it, I’m playing a warlock in the Battle for Azeroth (names Karren -Lol) if you can find me on my server I’ll be up for playing with you. 
> 
> This story came about while I was listening to my imp mouth off—and thought, what a perfect Hux. The story also plays off of my learning curve here. I used to play hunter and Druid, main tanking a lot in other expansions but with kids lately playing is laugh. My blueberry now practically tanks stuff and cursing has been fun and then this story came about. 
> 
> Hopefully that means I’ll be back in the swing of things and working on the rest of my WIPs soon. 💖
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stood by me even though I haven’t been updating. 
> 
> I hope everyone is still okay and getting through this COVID19 scare unscathed. You’re all very important to me and this fandom. Stay well friends 💖🥰
> 
> ___
> 
> Mature was chosen because the story does go into a small concept of death and obsessive need to get into a false world that could be taken as accidental death or suicide. It is not intended that way but if this sort of thing bothers you stop reading at:
> 
> Kylo searches the small room, checked over his shoulder, listened for her breathing and followed it down a flight of stairs off to the side of the room like many dwellings they’d chased victims through in the past only to find a young woman passed out at a table decorated in purple jagged stones and thing wax rune like drawings, not many were accurate though as he scanned the place. 
> 
> And pick back up at: 
> 
> In all the movement, her arm swung around him, her hand caressing his face the way she used to made his body hum in a familiar way.

He can remember the first time her breath gave him life, how warm and weighted it was, needy like she was searching for more than another shadowy demon. His eyes trained on her magic that claimed him from the absolute darkness known as the void. Vibrant purple runes pulsed above him, flashing a sharp, heated white as she cycled through her spell, building him up into the goliath he’d once been many years ago. 

Unlike his usual enormous form which wanted to keep rising up, further past the shifting nether, he felt the way her voice stuttered through the closing line, her runes began to dim which threw his shoulders forward in an awkward way. His head dipped down to his chest which threw his muscular arms forward and far lower than it should have been. His legs hadn’t formed either while her magic faltered, leaving Kylo, the strongest demon of the void completely disfigured. 

A rift soon shocked the darkness with a brilliant flash of light which briefly showed him his new master and the trouble she was in.

He found himself staring at her, the known runes still floated around her from over her head like fire barely burning on ash. The scourge around her felt like home and so he merely followed her, his form frustrated him with ever lunge. 

Kylo sighed heavily, asking his bound question, the one he’d always asked every master, “What would you ask of me?” Kylo’s voice sounded far more broken than it had last he’d used it. It was as if it had been merely sound waves rushing each other, crashing through this new plain. 

She acted as if she couldn’t hear him, still focused on the task at hand. She’d thrown curse after curse at every target, tucking them with unfathomable spells to bring them down but couldn’t focus on one, not until a glimmering light shown over her head to heal her as more reinforcements came. The flickering light of Kylo’s eyes widened at the sight of her, finally turning to him. If her beauty wasn’t shocking enough, her care for him certainly was more than he could have imagined. He’d taken hit after hit on her retreat, expecting to disappear into the nether until she summoned him again—it’s just how it worked. Demons were meant to feel that sort of pain, over and over again, dying at the hand of their masters, but this one, she was different. 

A flick of her wrist and a silent spell later, she was funneling her lifeblood to him. The moment it touched his form he was linked to her forever. It was overwhelming and frightening at once. The rhythm of her heartbeat pulsed within him, rushing through the shifting shadow, her magic softly humming along with it. Knowledge of this place, her expectations of him to be her protector hadn’t come with a vision of his form. It was simply needing him which was new, and still filled partly with her, he found himself hunched over. Kylo tried to force himself to stand properly, tossing his shoulders back and arching his back ever so slightly, but no true movement had been accepted. 

He rolled his eyes at the very fact and sighed wishing that she’d just let him go so they could go through her summoning ritual again. 

That is, until she moved into his space, stones subtly rolling beneath her feet as she approached. 

Kylo felt the warmth of her hand against his thin form that had been hidden from her under his undeveloped oddity of a body. She felt as relieved as she looked, making him quake a little under her touch. If the other demons ever caught word of the great Kylo Ren shaking over a novice such as his new master they’d never let him live it down. 

Never. 

And so he schooled his features but refused to pull away. How could he? His master was beautiful. Her glowing yellow eyes imprinted themselves in the depths of his mind unlike any other master before her. He’d know her soft, natural features, missing of the branding their race was known for, back flashing spells, war torn scars or even that waste in material they paint their faces with. The longer he stared at her his eyes flicked down her robes then to her feet finding no true injuries which had him wondering if fear was the manipulation her cast suffered from which stung, if she knew to call for him she should have known what she was doing as it was painful to be deformed as he was. 

But she was his master and he would stay silent, waiting for her command. 

One never came. 

The world around them silenced, the scourge fell and a faint blue shield covered the land far off into the distance of his peripheral vision, still slightly distorted from his time in the darkness, but all he could see was her. She started to move around him. Her eyes showed softer then, along with a smile and a sigh as deep as his. 

“I’m so relieved to see you’ve made it,” said no master, ever, and so he stood there, stunned and unsure what to make of her. “I surely would have been a goner if it hadn’t been for you, and reinforcements of course,” the woman looked over her shoulder to see her fellow adventures filing into place, at least that hadn’t changed. But then she added, “Kylo,” his name sounded so pretty on her lips, “would it be alright if you just stay by my side a little longer? I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, so long as you do the same.”

Kylo could only nod, then she did the same, her fingers twitched pulling runes to her feet in yet another circle at her feet. Her fingers danced in the air around her leading the spell up her body and over her head before it revealed her fiery steed, a common breed for the corrupted ones with a charcoal body letting on to the fire within its racing heart which burned brightly all the way to its white hot hooves. 

Her eyes lit up brightly the moment she’d been mounted, happy to see her creation as she knew him to be. Strong, sound, ready… unlike how he should be, he thought but had been pulled from it when her steed reared, screaming as he went to warn surrounding victims they were on the hunt as they did while they ran wild in the depths of the hell from which they came. 

His master hadn’t forgotten him in her horse’s introduction, looked back at him, smiled and said, “Let’s go have some fun.”

*

Time is odd in this place. 

Kylo had been with her all day, for days. No other demons were called except for her horse but when she disappeared she’d always be in his ear whispering calming thoughts through his racing mind that she would be back and her current state wouldn’t be forever. 

By the time he returned to the void he was met with the other demons of the void all cruel with their tongues about their master claiming she favored him, picked on how she deformed him and wouldn’t release him to be created in his true form instead. The masses laughed at him and all the while Kylo learned to say nothing at all. He turned and left them to retreat while he waited for her call. 

The smallest rat of them all threw his nasally insult louder than the others along with a fireball that burned a hole right through his shoulder but the wound was lesser than the weight of his words. Kylo stopped in his tracks at the sound of it and waited for the uproar. 

“It’s true isn’t it?” the imp, Hux, called out. 

“She is my master, just—“ Kylo started to defend her even in her absence. 

“Just a little more than that to you, isn’t she Kylo?” Hux’s demented grin stretched his bony cheeks. 

Kylo’s shadow just under his glowing white eyes spasmed just slightly, despite the creatures behind him hidden from his large shoulders and the ever shifting shadows of the void, Hux somehow knew. His cackle broke the silence, screeching on and on about how he was such a fool and how their master was nothing more than a confused little priest playing the role of a badass necromancer.

That was it!

Sure she might need a teacher, that much was obvious but Kira was far more than a priest. She was never a light wielding vessel. Kira always practiced in the dark arts, less her spirit, that always seemed to stay kind to him and all she’d summoned, calling him to reclaim the darkness and put every last shadow back in its place for their master, and more importantly for her. 

*

It’d been far more time since he’d seen her than he wanted to believe. The nether began to shift and the void’s shadowy landscape since flattened by Kylo’s flip out had begun to shed new demons, fresh from his tantrum when her purple runes danced lazily in a circle, her power noticeably weaker than the times before made him terribly nervous. What could be happening to her now?

Kylo jumped up from his seat to speak her spell to push her along, his words fell fast and clear praying he would go to her in the form she knew instead of a new broken one, and just like that a flash of neutral light claimed him from the void.

But Kira wasn’t there. 

Kylo searches the small room, checked over his shoulder, listened for her breathing and followed it down a flight of stairs off to the side of the room like many dwellings they’d chased victims through in the past only to find a young woman passed out at a table decorated in purple jagged stones and thing wax rune like drawings, not many were accurate though as he scanned the place. 

His question died at his lips while he approached. The girl’s form was thin and lean like Kira’s, though her ears were rounded and her skin was chalky despite the darkness found on the lower floor. 

Kylo has seen such a color from life forms after death before but certainly never expected Kira to be here within this strange space, unable to use a basic soul stone to keep her alive until he got to her. It just wasn’t right, he thought. 

“Kira,” Kylo whispered, reaching for her wrist. 

So many times his form had missed hers, his shadow never materialized enough to hold her days ago, but now he could. It struck him as odd for more than a moment and then he’d noticed the liquid she’d been laying in, a deep burgundy color matched with the intensity of iron looming in the air could only be one thing, blood. 

Kylo picked the rest of her form up to hold her limp body before him, searching for the source of its loss. Cuts in her hands had been the most prominent but not deep enough to provide such a mess. It didn’t make sense! 

“Kira?” He tried again, watching her head roll to the side, her eyes opened slightly revealing their white orbs no longer glowing yellow. Panicked and not knowing what else to do, Kylo found himself shaking her, moving quickly around the room for anything, anything at all that would help bring her back, even if this wasn’t Kira… maybe she would know where she was and his good deed would go answered with finding his master.

In all the movement, her arm swung around him, her hand caressing his face the way she used to made his body hum in a familiar way. 

“I called for you,” he heard her whisper. “It took so much of me… but I needed you, and you came for me.”

Her words transported him through her memories, what they were, just figments of an alternate universe, code from a game which drove him mad. How could he not be real?! He serves her, served many in the past, all looking for one thing and one thing only, greed, but not her. Never her. She served him, saved him, like a pair, one linked for far more than power but instead life…

Love. 

The sting of the word hurt. Why would he find such a thing and she’d be dead the moment she managed to tell him? It seemed cruel. 

And yet, she cupped his cheek then dropped her hand, apologizing for what she’d done to summon him. 

Kylo burned hot and angry like the deranged fire elementals who bobbed around on Azeroth. His stupid master had used ineffective runes and given far too much of her lifeblood in hopes of summoning him instead of healing his form resulting in this mess before him but all he can do is look at her in wonder. 

“Stay with me,” he hissed in her ear, bringing her back to the mess she lied in at the table, only to situate her as he found her to begin with. There wasn’t a moment to lose, he thought while he cursed his damned curved body while he rushed to her backside. Kylo firmly pressed her front back into the mess she’d left on the table, hoping she would absorb what she could like a sponge, his hand at her back began sinking into her, under her skin. 

She’s cold and their link, Kira’s link to him is there in that person, and it’s fading fast. It calls to him to help her as she once did and so he obediently followed without a second thought. His body curved behind hers, then sank into her, his chest to her back to find her at home, his home, among the shades and shadows of the damned. Her spirit showed a faint purple glow, radiating just slightly each time she’d raise her voice. 

She looked… angelic.

Which… Kylo shook his head, it wasn’t true.

Not his master, not his ma—

His body still hovered above her, watching scenes unfold before his very eyes.

*

A tall, thin girl like Kira scratched at her arm while she stood in a line of humans waiting for a shop to open. She stood there for hours, in the cold, under an awning, with groups of people in front and behind, moving about with excitement riddling their conversations. Every other word that was spoken had another reeling about their classes and a quantity of preordered game time which trumped the use of cards from expansions in the past. 

It wasn’t something he understood and yet he let it play on.

She waited there for hours and when it came her time to purchase the small box, the clerk informed her that they sold out.

“Mine was preordered,” she simply said quietly then pointed behind him at the one on the counter designated with her name. “I’m Rey Johnson.”

Kylo felt himself pull away from her in shock while her memories still played out before him. It was the body’s way of flashing forward through her thoughts before ascending to her new life among the dead. 

It wasn’t Kira. 

Kylo looked around the room for anything else that would be telling about this girl and her problems.

There hadn’t been much, not anything in her room had been telling. It was as if this wasn’t her place, that it was just a place and he found himself relating. 

He watched her from afar, her form hugged herself while walking through the shadows in his home world. At first she’s silent, then another memory slips by, pulling him back down to form himself against her once more. He watched her rifle through the box she’d gotten, inserting codes onto a computer with care despite his disinterest in the glowing box of lethargy. Kylo sighed heavily while she proceeded to give it all of her attention. 

Rey clicked through faces on the left side deciding on the character to use, looking at all of them, including the men, making no comment as she went. Instead she pursed her lips and went down the list to try out a familiar race, the blood elf. He watched her decide on her features in each class and eventually landed on warlock. He couldn’t believe it. It was Kira. She’d even given her character that same exact name which made him panic further. 

It couldn’t be. He couldn’t just be nothing. He couldnt exist only in code. He felt real. He was real! His shadowy, deranged form enlarged in his panic, calling for the evils around the room to assist him in before his rage took over. He could feel his shift coming, the one that would break him…

And yet, his breathing slowed when he heard it. 

It was soft and sweet. 

Kira—Rey’s voice calling him by name. 

“Hi Kylo,” she said sweetly, her twenty something figure ran around the screen with him, a bar on the bottom showed squares shading and brightening with every refresh. 

Her fucking spells!

It threw him back to a time where that blasted imp ran his mouth about Kira, how poorly she casted… and seeing the reason made more sense. She wasn’t a warlock, not for real at least! Kylo looked down at her form, wondering if he should awaken her while she stood in his home. All the while he read her screen, others would show up and advise her to use other specs, other demons, and all the while she’d surprisingly tell them to bug off. 

He remembers the first time she healed him instead of letting him respawn, despite not knowing this was all a game. He heard her then as he heard her now in her memories, “Oh no, Kylo! No, no, no…” he watched her press a retreat button calling him back to her, then gave so much of her lifeblood to him. His lips curled seeing how relieved she was when they’d made it. 

It was sweet. 

His eyes widened at the thought. A demon, such as himself, should not have thought about how sweet that was. Fucked up. It was totally fucked up that he—they were codes from a video game. Nothing about this was right. None of it. And yet he was above her, keeping her from the end while he was settled at least half way inside of her. So long as he was she wouldn’t go, despite her blood loss. 

The question now was what to do.

What could he do for her?

Would she want to spend eternity with him in the shadows. 

Rey’s memories quickly shifted to dungeons, looting and none made her happier than to have her… they called him a what? 

Blueberry?

He was NOT a blueberry! 

“Don’t make fun of him,” she hissed. “I’d take him over you any day, no matter his shape…”

Kylo felt that down into the pit of him. She chose him… he furrowed his brow, pushing her ever forward to find what made her do this in the first place. 

It was a promise, an ad really, that she’d seen on another device. She’d been looking up whether or not ouija boards worked, or tarot cards, she studied magic, ancient runes, hers… the ones used in the game, looking for anything to reach him. It made him grow fonder of her, so much so that he hadn’t realized she’d wandered further into the void. 

Kylo settles upon her, sinking down into her form, collecting the last known elements of herself, the ones the magic failed to pull to join her in his world.

*

Rey felt… different. It was odd to stand up again, albeit she was small and he still had to bend a little but it didn’t affect her form. She stood tall and proud like Kira but she was all Rey. What she couldn’t display in the game to her demons was out now while they questioned her.

“Kira? What are you doing here?” came a woman’s voice from behind her. 

“She died that’s what…”

“Masters never die, Hux,” she snapped at the imp. “Most go crazy or disappear,” she frowned. 

“But she’s here…” Hux’s shrieked. 

They went on and on about how it was wrong and she needed to leave until her wrist began to move in a circular motion, her fingers spread accordingly allowing a curling purple curse to glow through them, her lips never moved as she called for it, which was new especially to those who served with her briefly. 

Inside her, Kylo let the magic run through her, binding his master to his realm. It curled around her arms, crawling over her chest, down her back and around her legs before Kylo himself rose out of her, first as what she knew him to be, his blueish purple hunching form pulled upwards from her own shoulders. Rey’s head fell backwards, settling on his chest. Her eyes rolled around in her head before she awoke there in his hold. 

He watched her crane her neck to see him, raised her hand to caress his cheek, then whispered, “I love you.”

It took him back. Demons didn’t feel love or know what such a thing could be like, and yet, he knew he would do anything for her, so long as she kept loving him. 

Their spectacle adorned her in shadows. The finest imbued silk spun robes around her from thin air, all the while, Kylo pulled himself from her form, the very feeling of being without her killed him on the spot. His shadows exploded over the land leaving Rey screaming his name. The sound of her pained voice pierced through the shadows, disrupting the nether’s cycle through the void leaving all that lived there in permanent shock.

Kylo was gone. 

“Call for me, Rey,” his formless body whispered in her mind. 

It was all it took. She obeyed. 

Her soundless spell pulled shadows from around her, all of which called Kylo back to her. Runes appeared, purple and bright laying at her feet. There was a carefulness about it, unhurried, yet strong, like she knew she had to be to bring him back. She challenged the void to give her the demon she knew Kylo could be, the one he was meant to be, had she not screwed up the spell in the beginning, making the land around her tremble and an odd humming sound begin to trumpet in the background. Rey would have him, she would give all she was for Kylo and the void one it. 

Finally, the black pit of him began to form, driving her to pull more. The force from which she stole him from had shattered the ground, throwing stones in every direction. Protests from the carnage had been silenced in his creation, only looks of damnation had the nerve to cross Hux’s features, while her succubus, Jessika crossed her arms over her chest and kept her wings closed tightly to her back as she could. Several felpups screamed into the endless night, stirring up all that witnessed Kylo’s reformation. 

He was neither blue or glowing, shrouded in darkness, looking far more like a man than he had before. His form stood impossibly tall and strong. He looked like a king of this realm, and was forever a warrior of her heart. He felt this, heard her. 

Her magic brought him back to her side. 

Not some stupid game, he knew this now. They were more and would always be because he had no intention of ever leaving her side. 

Again she rushed to him, relieved to see that he’d been okay through it all. 

Kylo sighed the moment her hand rested on his cheek, then felt her body against his. 

“I don’t scare you like this?” he whispered his question. 

“You could never,” she assured him. “I’ll take you in any form you’ll give me.”

Kylo smirked. Her honesty took him by surprise. It shouldn’t have. She’d been that way this whole time. Through it all, she’d been… real, and always his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/nRYPvmQ) Blueberry


End file.
